


Его величество несчастный случай

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [9]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humanized, Military, Politics, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Марлин всегда думала, что Джулиан называет себя королем просто ради красного словца, но никогда не думала, что он ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО может им оказаться...
Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Его величество несчастный случай

— Так ты говоришь, он настоящий король?..

— Да, только не кричи, пожалуйста.

Марлин торопливо прикрыла рот ладонью. Прапор печально взирал на нее, размешивая в своем кофе сахар. Он вообще редко когда пил кофе, предпочитая чай с молоком — привычки детства, их не так-то легко избыть — но иногда бывали такие дни, как сегодня.

— Я думала, он хвастается, как и обычно… — поневоле Марлин бросила взгляд на дом через дорогу – из окна кухни его было отлично видно.

— На то и был расчет.

— И я думала, Шкипер просто… Ну… Он же всех тут защищает, вот и Джулиана заодно. Пусть тот его и бесит…

Прапор снова вздохнул и отпил своего кофе. Поморщился, но не отставил.

— Ты не представляешь, что там творилось…

Марлин покачала головой. Немного она представляла, потому что была рядом с Джулианом (он опять выбил ей окно мячом для гольфа) в тот момент, когда все случилось. Они болтали на лужайке перед домом — если только разъярённое шипение Марлин и потрясание злополучным мячом перед носом виновника можно так назвать — когда рядом с участком затормозила огромная черная машина, как будто закрывшая своей тушей разом весь обзор. Из нее со сноровкой профессионалов — а Марлин было с чем сравнивать — выскочили люди, кажется, не менее десятка, и, крича что-то на незнакомом ей языке, ринулись вперед. Очень быстро она оказалась лежащей носом в траву, и бог знает, чем бы это все кончилось, не вмешайся вовремя подоспевший Шкипер.

— Там этого королевства на Мадагаскаре — с гулькин нос, а проблем с ним на целую гульку. Гульку размером с кайдзю. И только от Джулиана зависит, поставят ли там ракеты, например, или будут ли выбрасывать отходы в море. Его территория, он там командует.

— Какой ужас, — искренне прокомментировала эту перспективу Марлин. Ей было очень жаль людей, вынужденных подчинятся указам такого короля. Джулиан и о себе-то позаботится не в состоянии, не то что о целой стране, пусть и небольшой…

— Это не ужас, это политика. Ужас начался, когда всех, кто с ракетами не согласен, попытались уговорить.

— Как тогда, на лужайке?

— Как тогда, на лужайке.

— И вы охраняете этого… его величество?

Прапор вздохнул так отчаянно, что ответ стал очевиден сам собой. Так точно. Охраняют.

— Джулиан считает вас чем-то вроде личных бодигардов, — подлила масла в огонь Марлин и только после спохватилась, что ее слова вряд ли утешат и без того раздосадованного собеседника.

— Примерно так и есть. Наша страна имеет какие-то дипломатические отношения с его страной, потому что наша страна, как и все, зависит от ракет и выброса отходов в море, так что командование построило Шкипера, а он построил нас. И вот мы пасем Джулиана.

— Ужас.

— Точнее и не скажешь.

Они оба не сговариваясь поглядели в сторону злополучного дома. Джулиан как раз решил, что самое время устроить вечеринку — по мнению Марлин, только к вечеринкам его и можно было допускать, вот где у человека талант от бога — и командовал подручным, на каких пальмах развешивать фонарики. Подручные, сиречь Морис и Морт, вяло повиновались.

— Так что, пожалуйста, — Прапор выделил последнее слово интонацией так, как лишь он один умел, — пожалуйста, Марлин, не подавай на него в суд. Он разобидится, уедет из страны и назло примет ракетное предложение, ты же его знаешь…

— Когда меня в школе учили патриотизму, — проворчала Марлин в ответ, — я рассчитывала, что это будет требовать от меня иных жертв…

Прапор согласно отсалютовал ей чашкой. Он тоже не к таким идеалам стремился.

— Но, — нахмурилась его соседка, — хоть окно-то новое вы мне поставите?

— Поставим, — пообещал Прапор. — Куда мы денемся. Особенно если ты скажешь Шкиперу, что самой тебе это не осилить.

Они снова обменялись взглядами. Марлин конечно всегда знала, что высокая политика влияет на жизни рядовых граждан страны, но никогда не думала, что влиять она будет именно так… 


End file.
